Youtube School
by IfCrazynessWazASport
Summary: When Marzia Bisognin gets accepted too Youtube high she'll make new friends like Kalel, Bunny, Ryan(cry), Ken, Minx, Toby, Ian and Anthony new enemies like Jovan, Luqman and Hassemand maybe even a new boyfriend, Felix, if only her father wasn't such an ass. T because I don't know what's gonna happen Jovan, Luqman and Hassem not real youtubers, may contain other random youtubers. :)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Marzia Bisognin and I am 15 years old. Today, Monday the 23rd of August will be my first day at YouTube High. YouTube High is a school about video gaming and video editing, singing, dancing, comedy, vlogs, fashion guruing etc. YouTube High even has their own website in fact not many people know about YouTube High but their website is extremely famous. They let just about anyone post videos about just about anything but only the ones with talent and potential get the chance to go to YouTube High which is in L.A. I started making videos at my home in Italy. I played a few video games but my main focus was to be a fashion guru. I was almost at 600,000 subscribers when I got the call saying I had been accepted! I was super excited but also super nervous. I didn't speak much English growing up in Italy and all and I wasn't the most conferment girl in the world, in fact I am probably one of the most shy!

My alarm went off at 6 am sharp. I rolled out of bed while I sang along to the silly Italian song I had made up when I was younger and was now my alarm. To practise I sang along in English "An elephant balanced on a tiny little spider silk that he thought was so interesting that he picked another elephant. Two elephants balanced on a tiny little spider silk..." I continued to sing as I piled out my outfit for the day. I decided and a casual sweetheart style mid thigh dress with black flats a few bracelets and the ring my grandfather gave me. He got it in England and gave it to me only hours before he had a heart attack and passed away.

I raced down the stairs and decided to make pancakes for breakfast. Mum was sick and dad was on a business trip so I had to make breakfast for my brother and I. I made the batter and woke my brother up then I went back downstairs to cook the pancakes. By the time Frankie (my baby bro) was ready I had cooked all the batter. Frankie started blankly into the pantry. "We have nothing to go on them." He said. I sighed.

I walked over too the pantry and got out two more plates I put them on the bench and got some apple and raspberry cordial from the fridge and pored some onto the plate. Then I got sugar and pored onto the other plate. I picked up a pancake and flopped it into cordial then into the sugar put on Frankie's plate. I did the same with mine. It was quite delicious.

Incase you were wondering we came to America yesterday so today I just have to catch a train three stations south. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 7:45 so I checked my bags for like the hundredth time when I knew I had to go or I'd be late. I grabbed Frankie's bag and have it too him, kissed him on the check and wished him good luck. He's walking not far to his school. I snuck into my mums room and pecked her on the check. "I have to go now." I whispered. "Alright baby. Call me when you get there I love have a brilliant time." I smiled and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind me. I grabbed my suitcase and speed walked out the door. I thought I would miss my train! Luckily we live close to the station. I just caught my train. I was getting weird looks, having a suitcase on the train but I didn't care I just listened to music. Once I arrived at the station I got off the train and headed towards the school.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and walked swiftly to the main office. "Marzia Bisognin." I said.

"Yes your dorm is in G block room 22 on the second floor and you will be sharing with Cullen, Kalel and Meyer, Bunny (**Grav3yardgirl**)." Replied the receptionist.

"Umm wheres G block?" I ask nervously.

"Oh right it's your first day isn't it?" I nod "Always hard to start mid-term, I'll call Kalel and Bunny up to give you a tour. You have the same schedule as Kalel except you have won't attend Italian like the rest of the kids you will instead have English as a second language in that period which is private tutoring in the language office, I'm sure Kalel or Bunny will show you where that is." Then the lady turned to a microphone and announced "sorry for the interruption teachers and students but could Kalel Cullen and Bunny Meyer please come too the general office immediately, Kalel Cullen and Bunny Meyer too the general Office immediately, Thank you." She turned back too me "you can just take a seat the girls have been waiting for you so they'll know what too do when they arrive." She gestured too a row of seats along the back wall.

I walked over and sat down ready and waiting for the girls to arrive.

**_Hey guys I hope you like my story I'm really excited about writing again, I think I've matured and I'm ready too tackle this again! Please don't me shy to tell me what you think P.M if you have any questions and yeah I hope you enjoy! I should be updating regularly it's the holidays so I have nothing better too do! Bye for now not forever, IfCrazynessWazASport_**


	2. Hello

Kalels POV

I was I'm science with Bunny but I couldn't concentrate. Today we were going to get our new dorm mate! I flipped my long blue hair over my shoulder when I swore I could feel eyes poring into the back of my head just in time too see Anthony Padillia turn away. I really like Anthony, he's really cute, was he staring at me? I blush but quickly push it away as I excitedly turn to Bunny, "EEK!" I scream in her ear "Hey clam down Kalel squealing isn't sassy!" She said emphasising the word sassy. I rolled my eyes. Just as we about to start an announcement came over the speakers "sorry for the interruption teachers and students but could Kalel Cullen and Bunny Meyer please come too the general office immediately, Kalel Cullen and Bunny Meyer too the general Office immediately, Thank you."

"Bye teach!" I said to Mr Mitchell (he was my Uncle so he knew why we were leaving.)

Bunny and I raced up too the Office when I suddenly stopped. "What's up?" Bunny asked, running up behind me. "What if our new roommate isn't nice or she hates us or what if she's super slutty or is constantly having sex in the dorm?" I'm worrying a lot now.

"Im sure if she's that slutty she'll hate us and do it somewhere else and remember the lady at the office, who's name I can't remember, said if we don't get along they'll move her into Chloe and Tanisha's room."

"Okay." I sat listing to her wise words as I start walking again. We go though the impact Centre and reach the main office, we saw a young girl with long ombré hair sitting patiently with a suitcase by her side. She was wearing a casual denim sweetheart dress with a white lace on the top half. She looked simple and casual yet beautiful, I don't think she knew it but the boys would be all over her.

I walked up to her and smiled sweetly, "Hi my name is Kalel and the is Bunny." The girl looked up and smiled, a sweet sincere smile.

"I'm Marzia, I should warn you though I don't speak much English." She replied

"It's okay." I said.

Bunny and I showed Marzia all around the school, first, we took her too G-block showed her our dorm, went through the rules of the building, so on and so forth. This went on with all the buildings in school then we went through our schedules. By now it was almost the end of the school day so we just sat down and talked. We got too know each other and before we knew it dinner time was upon us. We went to dinner then decided too introduce her too our other friends Felix, Ian, Anthony (My boyfriend), Ken, Michelle or Minx, Ryan or Cry as we call him (Bunnys boyfriend) and Toby or as we like too call him, Tobuscus. Ian's dating Melanie but she isn't really a good friend, she's nice and all we just don't get along.

Bunny, Marzia, the boys and I decided that tomorrow after school we'd meet up for a game of truth or dare.

**_Sorry it's short I really wanted to update. :( I'm also sorry Bunny and Cry are dating I didn't really know what to do so... :/ BTW Cry does wear this mask, he NEVER takes it off. Please R&R and I'll see ya'll next time :)_**


End file.
